Robin Hood the Musical
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: What would happen if Robin Hood BBC became a musical? Well here along with the script are the songs that would be in the musical.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

(Allan enters with his lute)

(He address the audience)

**Allan**

Ladies and Gentleman, welcome.

As you may be aware you…

(Much interrupts Allan)

**Much**

Hold on there for a second, Allan

**Allan**

(turns around, frustrated)

What is it, Much?

**Much**

Well, to start off who are you talking to?

And two, you're doing it all wrong.

**Allan**

One, I'm talking to these guys (points to camera)

And two, got what wrong?

**Much**

The introduction.

**Allan**

And what is wrong with this introduction?

**Much**

Everything.

**Allan**

Everything?

**Much**

Yes, everything. The audience isn't going to understand you.

**Allan**

What aren't they going to understand?

**Much**

Ladies and Gentleman. It should be my Lords and Ladies.

**Allan**

Much, you do know they aren't actually in the camera?

**Much**

(confused)

Who's not in the camera?

**Allan**

The audience.

**Much**

Yeah, of course I know that. Anyway, you still have got it all wrong.

**Allan**

I haven't even started the introduction.

**Much**

(confused again)

How come?

**Allan**

Oh, I don't know? Maybe because I was interrupted by someone who thought it was a good idea.

**Much**

(still confused)

Like who?

**Allan**

(sarcastically)

I don't know, Much.

**Much**

Well, I don't know either.

**Allan**

Well, then let's just get on with the prologue, shall we?

(Much nods)

**Allan**

Ladies and Gentleman, welcome.

As you may be aware this is the tale of…

(Much interrupts again)

**Much**

Hold it right there.

**Allan**

(frustrated)

What now!?

**Much**

You've still done it wrong.

**Allan**

What did I do wrong this time?

**Much**

You are suppose to say:

My Lords and Ladies, welcome. Like I told you.

(Allan looks at him unamused)

**Allan**

Here, Much I have a better idea.

**Much**

What's that?

**Allan**

Why don't you introduce this story to the audience instead?

**Much**

No, no. This is your moment. You do it.

**Allan**

Are you sure? I mean you seem like you know what you're talking about?

**Much**

Yes, I'm sure. My lips are sealed.

**Allan**

My Lords and Ladies blah blah blah. Here ye shall witness the tale of Robin Hood. Now surely you all the legend of the outlaw who stole…

(Much interrupts once again)

**Much**

No, it still wrong again.

**Allan**

(angry)

MUCH!

**Much**

(innocently)

What?

**Allan **

You know what!

That's it! I've had enough!

Why don't you introduce the story to us then. I insist.

**Much**

Okay.

(Much exaggerates with his arm gestures and tone of voice)

**Much**

My Lords and Ladies, welcome. Here ye shall witness the tale of Robin Hood. Now surely you all know the legend of the outlaw who stole from the rich to give to the poor?

Of course you do. For centuries there have been many retellings of his story and now you are about to witness another. Except this one is different. Different from all the others that have been told.

And be expected to witness the unexpected.

(song begins)

**Allan &amp; Much**

Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do

Before their time on this planet is through

Some just don't have anything planned

They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand

Now we don't say who is wrong, who is right

But if by chance you are here fore the night

Then all wee need is an hour or two

To tell the tale of dreamer like you

We all dream a lot- some are lucky, some are not

But if you think it, want it, dream, then it's real

You are what you feel

But all that we say can be told another way

In a story of a man whose dream came true

And he could be you

(song ends)

(Allan and Much walk off)


	2. All I Ask of You

**Act I  
Scene 1  
Nottingham Castle  
A Room**

**Robin**

Marian, I want you to come with me to live in Sherwood.

Leave this place and we can be together. I do not want you to stay here in the castle anymore. It's becoming to risky to have you here.

**Marian**

I can't, Robin. My father, he needs me. I cannot leave him here to suffer at the hands of the Sheriff. And anyway I am more useful here than in Sherwood.

**Robin**

It's too dangerous. What if the Sheriff or Gisborne find out what you are really up to? Your life will be in danger and not only that your father's too.

**Marian**

I can take care of myself and my father. I'm safer here in the castle than if I were to leave. As for my life being in danger, Guy would never harm me or my father. Nor would he let the Sheriff.

**Robin**

You cannot honestly believe that?!

**Marian**

I know it is difficult to comprehend or even understand, but, it is the truth. Guy is a good man. He won't hurt me.

**Robin**

No, Marian. I am not going to allow it. I've seen him kill people. Seen him drag them out of their homes in the middle of the night just so he can collect the taxes.

**Marian**

I am not asking you to allow it. I am asking you to trust me. I can look after myself.

**Robin**

I am not going to let you risk your life. I love you. I want to protect you. And the only way I can do that is if you come live with me in Sherwood.

**Marian**

If you love me, then you will accept my decision. I am staying in the castle. You need me here more than you need me in the forest. Anyway how will you find out what Guy and the Sheriff are up to?

(song begins)

**Robin**

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

**Marian**

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that you say is true

That's all I ask of you

**Robin**

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

**Marian**

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

**Robin **

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Marian, that's all I ask of you

**Marian**

Say you'll share with me one, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

**Robin**

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

**Marian**

Say you love me

**Robin **

You know I do

**Robin &amp; **

**Marian**

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

(Robin lifts Marian off her feet, into his arms and holds her while spinning her around)

(song ends)

**Robin**

Is there no way of me convincing you to come with me?

**Marian**

No.

**Robin**

Very well then.

(Robin exits out of the window)


	3. Act I Scene 2

**Scene 2  
Marian's Chambers**

(Marian Isabella writing)

(There is a knock at the door)

**Marian**

Come in.

(Door opens. Guy enters)

**Marian**

(rises from her seat)

Guy.

**Guy**

Forgive me, Marian. But, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the banquet this evening?

**Marian**

Sir Guy, may I ask what the occasion is?

**Guy**

As you may be aware, today is the King's birthday. The Sheriff has organized a banquet in honour of his Majesty. He has invited everyone in Nottingham.

**Marian**

(suspiciously)

What are we really celebrating?

**Guy**

The King's birthday as I have already said.

So I'll ask again, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the banquet?

**Marian**

Do I have a choice?

**Guy**

No.

(Before he leaves Guy give Marian a gift)

(inside a small box is a pendant)

**Guy**

It would be a pleasure if you wore this tonight.

**Marian**

Am I so easily bought that you think a gift will persuade me to attend to tonight's celebrations?

**Guy**

Marian, you are the least easily bought woman in all of Nottingham. And this is no payment.

**Marian**

Very well, if that is true then I hope you do not mind if I decline the offer

(Guy starts to leave)

**Guy**

Attend the celebrations tonight!

**Marian**

Guy!

(Door slams behind Guy)


	4. Act I Scene 3

**Scene 3  
Great Hall**

(Sundown arrives)

(Marian enters the hall wearing an lovely formal evening dress. A guard announces her entrance)

(Guy sees Marian enter and is mesmerized by her. He knows tonight is going to be special)

**Guy**

Marian, thank you.

**Marian**

Forgive me. I was ungrateful early.

**Guy**

No, forgive me. I was a bit harsh with you.

(Marian smiles)

(Guy smiles back and offers his arm)

Shall we?

(Marian curtsies and accepts his offer)

(Guy leads Marian to the table on the risers where the Sheriff is already seated)

**Sheriff**

(slyly)

Ah, Marian. So glad you could join us for the festivities.

**Marian**

My lord. I could not miss such an opportunity as this to join you and your guests. Especially as it is in honour of the King

**Sheriff**

Yes, well… (to Guy) Don't just stand there, and sit down next to Lady Marian.

(Guy sits down between the Sheriff and Marian)

(Music starts to play as the servants bring out platters of food and jugs of wine)

Well, I do hope that you Lady Marian enjoy tonight's entertainment. Especially when you witness what is coming up.

**Marian**

I am sure I will, my Lord. But cannot understand what you mean when you say that I should enjoy tonight's entertainment personally. I am quite certain that everyone who has attended will be equally thrilled.

**Sheriff**

(slyly)

Quite.

(The Sheriff leans in and whispers something in Guy's ear. Guy nods and rises from his chair)

**Guy**

My lords and ladies, would you do me the pleasure of raising your goblets.

I give you…

(Guy takes Marian's hand and allows her to rise from her seat)

(Guy pulls out a ring and places it on Marian's left ring finger hesitantly)

The new Lady Gisborne

(Marian has gone quite)

**Lords &amp; Ladies**

To Lady Gisborne

(The guests return to their seats and chatter is heard)

(Guy turns to Marian)

(A woman comes over to see Guy and kisses him on the cheek)

**Isabella**

Guy, my congratulations. I hope you two will be very happy.

**Guy**

Thank you. Marian, I would like to introduce my sister, Isabella.

(Isabella curtsies)

(Marian curtsies)

**Isabella**

Marian, it is an honour to meet you. My brother has spoken so highly of you. I offer my congratulations on your engagement.

**Marian**

Thank you.

**Isabella**

If you will excuse me.

(Isabella curtsies again and then walks away to join the other ladies of the court)

**Marian**

Guy, this means a lot to you, doesn't it?

**Guy**

Yes, this means everything to me. You mean everything to me.

(Marian smiles a faint smile)

(Guy leaves Marian to speak with the Sheriff)

(Marian watches as Guy walks towards the Sheriff and sees him speaking to him. Quietly, she leaves the Great Hall and heads up the stairs to her chambers)


	5. The Phony King of England

**Note **Script with the song For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)

_(Isabella arrives at Locksley Manor to visit her brother. She wants him to allow her to help him change after the demise of the Sheriff.)_

**Guy**

What are you doing here, Isabella? I told you not to come here. You're not safe with me. If you stay I'm not sure I have the power to protect you. It's not safe here.

_(Song begins)_

**Isabella **

You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head return to Nottingham together

You don't have to live in fear

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here

**Guy**

Isabella

Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

**Isabella**

Yeah, but -

**Guy**

I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

**Isabella**

Actually we're not

**Guy**

What do you mean you're not?

**Isabella**

I get the feeling you don't know

**Guy**

What do I not know?

**Isabella**

Nottingham is in trouble.

**Guy**

What?

**Isabella**

Since the Sheriff died, Nottingham had been suffering. Prince John has been rumoured to be arriving to Nottingham.

**Guy**

Nottingham?

**Isabella**

It's okay, you can just come back to the Castle and protect it.

**Guy**

No, I can't, I - I cannot protect it nor can I protect the people or you.

**Isabella**

Sure you can! I know you can!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

**Guy**

Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

**Isabella**

You don't have to be afraid

**Guy**

No escape from the storm inside of me!

**Isabella**

We can work this out together

**Guy**

I can't control the curse!

**Isabella**

We'll reverse the storm you've made

**Guy**

Ohhhh, Isabella, please, you'll only make it worse!

**Isabella**

Don't panic

**Guy**

There's so much fear!

**Isabella**

We'll make the sun shine bright

**Guy**

You're not safe here!

**Isabella**

We can face this thing together

**Guy**

Oh!

**Isabella**

We can change this evil doer

**Guy**

AHHHHH...

**Isabella**

And everything will be alright...

**Guy**

I CAN'T!

_(Song ends)_

**Guy**

Please Isabella, you're not safe here. Just go. Go back to Nottingham.

**Isabella**

No, I won't go back. Not without you. You've got to protect Nottingham.

**Guy**

I can't Isabella. There's no stopping Prince John. When he comes, if he comes there's no chance of survival.

**Isabella**

Well, there's no chance of survival now. Guy, you've got come. Nottingham is doomed.

**Guy**

You've said it yourself, Nottingham is doomed either way.

**Isabella**

But, Guy, you can't just let Nottingham be destroyed.

**Guy **_**(shouts)**_

And why can't I?

**Isabella**

Because it's your home… it's our home.

**Guy **_**(chuckles)**_

No, I don't have a home Isabella.

**Isabella**

Fine. But what about me?

**Guy**

What about you?

**Isabella **

I'm your sister, Guy. Surely you feel some sort of obligation to protect me.

**Guy**

But's that's just the point Isabella. I can't protect you. Prince John will not pardon me, not after what I've done.


	6. What is this Feeling?

**Scene 5  
Sherwood Forest**

(Marian walks in)

(Marian sees Robin talking with Isabella. Obviously, he is unaware that she is Guy's sister)

(Marian sees Much standing over by the fire. She walks over to him)

**Marian**

Hey, Much. What is going on here?

**Much**

(Confused)

What do you mean?

**Marian**

What is _she _doing here?

**Much**

(Still confused)

Oh, her. We met her in the forest. We saved her. You see she was running away from the Sheriff's men. There was a whole troop of them.

(Robin sees Marian)

(Robin walks over with Isabella)

**Robin**

Ah, Marian. Let me introduce you to Isabella. Isabella, this is Marian.

**Marian**

(Coldly)

We've already met. Now if you don't mind, Robin a word. Alone.

(Robin follows Marian)

**Marian**

(slaps Robin across the face)

What has gotten into you? Why is _she _here?

(Marian goes to slap him again but, he grabs her wrist)

**Robin **

Calm down, Marian.

We saved her from the Sheriff. (lets go of her wrist)

And if you haven't forgotten, that's what we do. We save people from the Sheriff.

**Marian**

But, why is she here in the camp?

**Robin**

We needed to rest.

**Marian**

You needed to rest? So why couldn't rest in the forest?

**Robin**

Oh, well Much was hungry as he's always is. And anyway Isabella's no threat.

(Marian sighs)

(Isabella walks over)

**Isabella**

I am not interrupting anything?

**Marian**

Actually…

**Robin**

No, you are not. What is it?

(Marian glares at him)

**Isabella**

Much asked me to tell you if you would not mind going over to him. He says Little John and Allan are arguing again.

(Robin walks over to his men)

(Isabella is about to follow when Marian grabs her wrist)

**Marian**

(Whispers)

I do not know what you are play at, Isabella but when Robin finds out who you are he will be only too glad to send you right back to the Sheriff.

**Isabella**

Oh, please Marian. Robin is never going to find out. And besides I do not have to worry about how Robin will react.

**Marian**

What do you mean by that?

**Isabella**

What I mean is, you are not going to tell him (pause) not if you want him to find out about your engagement to my brother.

**Marian**

How dare you!

**Isabella**

But, it is true. Robin is not going to be pleased when he hears that his true love is betrothed to another.

(Marian glares at her)

Now if you will excuse me.

(Isabella retracts her arm back from Marian's grip)

(Marian grabs Isabella's wrist again)

**Marian**

Like I said before I do not know what you are playing at. But, I know this; I don't care what Robin thinks about my engagement. He will have to deal with it. On the other hand, I wonder how _you _will deal with him when he finds out you are Isabella of Gisborne, Guy's sister.

(Isabella glares at Marian)

(Robin and the others see the tension between the two women)

**Robin**

Marian, what is wrong with you?

**Marian**

What is wrong with me? ask yourself the same question, Robin. You who has always said be cautious about who you lead to your camp. But, now it seems to me as if you have forgotten all about that rule. For you have just led the enemy straight into your camp.

**Much**

I am so confused.

What are you talking about?

**Robin**

Much is right to be confused this time. What _are _you talking about?

**Marian**

She's Guy's sister!

**Much**

(Still confused)

Who's Guy's sister?

**Marian**

Isabella.

(Silence)

(Song begins)

**Marian**

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

**Isabella**

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

**Marian**

My pulse is rushing.

**Isabella**

My head is reeling.

**Marian**

My face is flushing.

**Isabella &amp; Marian**

What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes…

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

**Marian**

For your face.

**Isabella**

Your voice.

**Marian**

Your clothing.

**Marian &amp; Isabella**

Let's just say I loathe it all!

Every little trait how ever small,

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing!

There's a strange exhilaration.

In such total detestation

It's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit, it came on fast,

Still I do believe that it can last.

And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.

**Much, Allan &amp; Little John**

Dear Marian, you are just too good!

How do you stand her, I don't think I could.

She's a terror, she's a tartar

We don't mean to show a bias

But Marian, you're a martyr!

**Marian**

Well, these things are sent to try us…

**Much, Little John &amp; Allan**

Poor Marian, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We just want to tell you, we're all your side!

We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing.

**Marian &amp; Isabella**

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

**Much, Little John, Allan**

For her face, her voice, her clothing.

**Marian &amp; Isabella**

My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.

**Much, Little John &amp; Allan**

Let's just say we loathe it all!

**Marian &amp; Isabella**

Oh, what is this feeling?

**Much, Little John &amp; Allan**

Ev'ry little trait, however small,

**Marian &amp; Isabella**

Does it have a name?

**Much, Little John &amp; Allan**

Makes our very flesh begin to crawl,

**Marian &amp; Isabella**

Yes…

Ahhhhhh…loathing!

There's a strange exhilaration,

In such total detestation,

It's so pure, so strong

Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!

And I will be loathing for forever,

Loathing, truly deeply

Loathing you,

My whole life long

(Song ends)

(Silence still fills the air)

(Everyone is shocked about the news)

**Isabella **

Well, Marian does my brother know that you are here?

(Marian does not answer)

I did not think so. So what do you think he would say when he finds out that you were spending time the outlaws?

**Marian**

(laughs)

Like he would believe you, Isabella.

**Isabella**

And why wouldn't he believe me? I am his sister.

**Marian**

Yes, but a sister who has betrayed him.

(Isabella is about to speak)

Oh, yes. He has told me all about you and what you have done. Now what do you think he would say when he finds out that his _own _sister has been spending her time with the outlaws?

**Isabella**

What makes you think he would believe you (pause) his precious fiancée?

(Silence)

**Much**

What!

**Allan**

Not being funny, but this is not good news.

**Little John**

(sarcastically)

No, Allan this is great news!

**Robin**

Marian, is this true?

Are you betrothed to Gisborne?

**Marian**

Yes, I am.

**Robin**

Why?

**Marian**

Oh, grow up Robin! You make it sound as if I had a choice.

**Robin**

Well, you hardly said no.

**Marian**

How could I? Guy announced our engagement in front of everyone.

**Robin**

Well, you could have rejected him.

**Marian**

And then what? Have the Sheriff punish my father? How would that help?

**Robin**

So what? You are just going to comply and marry Gisborne?

**Allan**

Not being funny, but I do not think Marian has a choice.

**Robin**

Of course she has a choice. There is always a choice. She can choose not to marry him.

**Marian**

No, I cannot choose. For the sake of my father I have to go ahead with the wedding.

**Robin**

Marian, you don't have to worry about your father and you don't have to marry Gisborne.

(walks up to Marian)

I will find a way to stop this wedding from happening.


	7. No Way to Stop It

**Scene 6  
Sherwood Forest**

(Robin and his gang have just found out the Sheriff and Gisborne's plan to defeat the king Richard from Isabella. Robin is furious and plans to stop them from carrying out the assassination. However, Marian and Little John tell Robin they must stop the Sheriff. They tell him the only way to protect England is to let the plan go ahead before they intercede.)

**Robin**

Marian, you can't be serious? Do you think I am going to just stand by and watch the Sheriff kill the king? There is only one way to save this country and that is to stop the Sheriff from killing the king. It's the only way. You know what will happen to England if the king dies.

**Marian**

I am serious. You cannot stop this plan from going ahead. If you really want to help save England then you have to let this plan go ahead. Ruin it and there _will be consequences_.

**Little John**

Marian is right, Robin. It is a trap. The Sheriff knows only too well that you will try to stop him. The best idea is to let the plan play out.

**Robin**

Not you as well, John! I though you would support me on this one. Besides you are normally the one ready to stop the Sheriff.

**Little John**

Yes, well this time I know that if we go in we will risk our lives. It is too dangerous.

**Robin **

Yes, but everything we do is dangerous. We are outlaws, remember? That's what we do. We risk our lives to save our country and our people.

**Little John**

Yeah, I know but something is not right about this plan. It is too easy. I think the Sheriff will anticipate our every move.

**Marian**

John is right, Robin. Listen,

(song begins)

You dear attractive dewy-eyed idealist,

Today you have to learn to be a realist.

**Little John**

You may be bent on doing deed of daring due,

But up against a shark, what can herring do?

**Marian**

Be wise, compromise.

**Robin**

Compromise and be wise!

**Marian**

Let them think you're on their side, be noncommittal.

**Robin **

I will not bow my head to the men I despise!

**Little John**

You wont have to bow your head to stoop a little.

**Marian**

Why not learn to put your faith and your reliance,

On an obvious and simple fact of science.

A crazy planet full of crazy people,

Is somersaulting all around the sky.

And every time it turns another somersault,

Another day goes by.

And there's no way to stop it,

No, there's no way to stop it.

No, you cant stop it even if you tried.

So, I'm not going to worry,

No, I'm not going to worry,

Every time I see another day go by.

**Little John**

While somersaulting at a cockeyed angle,

We make a cockeyed circle 'round the sun.

And when we circle back to where started from,

Another year has run.

**Little John &amp; Marian**

And there's no way to stop it,

No, there's not way to stop it,

If the earth wants to roll around the sun.

You're a fool if you worry.

You're a fool if you worry,

Over anything but little number one.

**Robin**

Okay, so if you are prepared to let the Sheriff carry out his assassination on _our _king tell what do you suggest we do after?

(Marian and Little John do not answer)

**Robin**

Really? Nothing? You guys are the ones who told me to let the plan go ahead, but do not have a plan on what to do afterwards? Tell me, how does is this suppose to help our fight against Prince John and the Sheriff?

**Allan**

I'm not being funny, but this may be the obvious. We let the Sheriff think he has gotten away with his assassination. Then when he think he is in the clear, we charge in and attack.

**Much**

But, what happens if that is what the Sheriff expects us to do? We cannot just charge into this without taking precautions.

**Marian**

Much is right. How do you know the Sheriff or Guy are not already anticipating that is what you are going to do?

**Robin**

We do not. But, what we have heard from Isabella we know what they are planning to do. We just need to make sure we stay one step ahead of them before they can stay one step ahead of us.

**Marian**

(chuckles)

Isabella? You head about this plan from Isabella? Then how do you know that she is telling the truth?

**Allan**

I'm not being funny but, Marian is right.

How do we know we can trust her? she might have told them about what we might do and where our camp is.

**Robin**

Because I trust her.

**Marian**

She is the sister of your sworn enemy and you trust her!

She cannot be trusted.

**Robin**

(chuckles)

So says his fiancée.

**Marian**

Grow up, Robin! You know as well as I do that I did not have a choice.

**Robin**

A choice! What choice? You hardly rejected him.

**Marian**

What would you have do then? Say no? Risk my father's life? No, I _have_ made my choice. But what about you, Robin? What choice have you made?

**Robin**

What do you mean my choice? I don't have a choice to make.

**Marian**

Yes, you _had _a choice. You chose to trust Isabella.

**Robin**

That is completely different.

**Marian**

How?

**Robin**

Because I know. I know she wouldn't tell.

**Marian**

Oh, the great Robin Hood always knows what is right. Always knows what he is doing. Well, what if I'm right this time. You cannot trust her.

**Robin**

Please, Marian. Do not argue with me. You have to trust me on this.

(Marian ignores him and turns away. She then leaves the forest, heads back to Nottingham Castle.)

**Allan**

Not being funny, but that went well.

**Much**

So what is the plan now?

**Little John**

We go to Nottingham

**Much**

But, we do not have a plan.

**Robin**

John is right. We go to Nottingham.

**Much**

(a bit more forceful)

But, we do not have a plan!

**Robin **

We still go to Nottingham.

(Robin walks away followed by Little John, Much and Allan)

**Allan**

(whispers to Much)

I'm not being funny, but Marian is not going to like this.


	8. I Whistle A Happy Tune

**Scene 7  
Night in Sherwood**

(No sound is heard except the last crackles of the fire)

(Robin, Allan and Little John are asleep)

(Much is rolling around in his bed unable to sleep)

(Owl hoots)

(Much jerks his head up. Breathing fast)

**Much**

What…what was that?

(Looks around)

(to himself)

Oh, come on Much. There is nothing there. It was just an owl. Just an owl.

( A branch breaks off in the distance)

Now what was that?

(to himself)

Really Much? What has gotten into you? You live in the forest. Of course there are going night noises.

(unrecognizable noise)

Okay, now that was not natural.

(starts whistling to himself)

(song begins)

Whenever I feel afraid

I hold my head erect

And whistle a happy tune

So no one will suspect I'm afraid.

While shivering in my shoes

I strike a careless pose

And whistle a happy tune

And no one ever knows I'm afraid

The result of this deception

Is very strange to tell

For when I fool the people I fear I fool myself as well

I whistle a happy tune

And every single time

The happiness in the tune

Convinces me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave

And the trick will take you far

You may be as brave

As you make believe you are

You may be as brave

As you make believe you are


	9. A Heart Full of Love

**Scene 8**

**Nottingham Marketplace**

(Isabella is looking at the stalls. Robin approaches)

**ROBIN**

(whispers)

Isabella

**ISABELLA**

(shocked)

Robin! What are you doing here? If the guards discover you, you will be arrested and maybe killed.

**ROBIN**

I need your help.

**ISABELLA**

Why do you need my help?

**ROBIN**

I need you to help me get into the castle.

**ISABELLA**

What for?

**ROBIN**

Marian.

**ISABELLA**

Why?

**ROBIN**

Because…

(song begins)

In my life

She has burst like the music of angels

The light of the sun

And my life seems to stop

As if something is over

And something has scarcely begun.

Isabella

You're the friend who has brought me here

Thanks to you I am one with the gods

And Heaven is near!

And I soar through a world that is new that is free

**ISABELLA**

(to herself)

Every word he says is a dagger in me.

In my life

There's been no one like him anywhere

Anywhere, where he is…

If he asked… I'd be his

**ROBIN ****&amp; ISABELLA**

In my life

There is someone who touches my life

**ROBIN**

Waiting near

**ISABELLA**

Waiting here

(song ends)

**ROBIN**

Please, Isabella. I need to speak to her.

**ISABELLA**

Fine.

(Isabella leads Robin into the castle grounds behind the main tower)

(Robin sees Marian. Isabella leaves them alone, but remains in the distance, watching them)

**ROBIN**

(whispers)

Marian.

(Marian turns around)

**MARIAN**

(shocked)

Robin! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. There are guards.

**ROBIN**

I needed to see you. I have something to tell you.

**MARIAN**

What?

(song begins)

**ROBIN**

A heart full of love

A heart full of song

I'm doing everything all wrong

Oh God for shame

I do not even know what to say

Dear lady

Won't you say?

Will you tell?

**MARIAN**

A heart full of love

No fear, no regret

**ROBIN**

A heart full of love

**ISABELLA**

He was never mine to lose

**MARIAN**

A heart full of you

**ISABELLA**

Why regret what cannot be

**ROBIN**

A single look and then I knew

**MARIAN**

I knew it too

**ISABELLA**

These are words he'll never say.

Not to me.

**ROBIN**

From today

**ISABELLA**

Not me, not for me

**MARIAN**

Everyday

**MARIAN** **&amp; ****ROBIN**

For it isn't a dream

Not a dream after all.

**ISABELLA**

His heart full of love.

**ISABELLA, ****MARIAN** **&amp; ****ROBIN**

He will never feel this way.

(song ends)


End file.
